The Old Ash Town
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: While on his way back home from a long day at work, Yami mysteriosly disappears, finding himself in an old town. He soon finds out that he's not alone. Set in England, North Lincolnshire.


**Hello, here's my first horror fanfic I've writen. I've rated M because it may get quite graphic in parts.**

**Here's some random info about characters and such:-**

**Yami Mutou- 21.**

**Yugi Mutou- 17, Yami's brother.**

**Fergie Wills (OC)- 19, Yami's and Yugi's cousin who lives with them after her perents died when she was about 5.**

**More info about characters in later chapters ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Disappearence<strong>

It was a dark, foggy drive that night. Yami was determined to get home as soon as possible. He had been busy all day at work and the length of the car journey to get there and back meant he would have to get up extremely early and go to bed late. Today happen to be a specially. It was Yami's little brother Yugi's 17th birthday and he'd been too busy to even say happy birthday to him before he rushed off to work. It had always been like this ever since he got his new job a few months ago which Fergie, his cousin, wasn't too happy about it.

He slowed down the car to a stop as he came up to a railway junction when the gates came down to signal the arrival of the train. Yami sighed irritably, he really wanted to get home before Fergie gets a hissy fit for coming home late **again**. He felt guilty to not saying happy birthday to his brother and wish he would of saw the look on his face when he opened his present. He got him a pack of duel monsters playing cards which is a game that Yugi loved ever so dearly. He and Yami would often be found playing an intense duel in the living room. Yami usually beat Yugi but his little brother was determined to win against him. He was the best out of all his friends and he was nicknamed the 'King of Games'. He hadn't been playing much as he had started collage and so had a lot of studying to do. But Yugi always found time to check up on his deck and test out his strategies.

This made Yami chuckle at the thought of his younger brother tensely shuffling through his deck and concentrated had on winning the duel. He was stopped in his trail of thought as the gates lifted, opening up the road and Yami drove on. It was long before he was home, which pleased him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to hear Fergie rant on about how he should of got an easier and closer job so he wouldn't have to travel so far.

Yami stared ahead. The fog seemed to be getting thicker, making it harder to see the road. Just then, the radio started to make a muffled, static sound, the sound it would usually make when searching throw stations. Yami glanced at the radio. The numbers seemed to be flickering and changed rapidly on it's own accord. This distracted Yami long enough for him to ignore the dark figure which jumped out in front of the coming managed to look up just in time before he hit the sudden appearance of the figure and fierce fully spun the wheele, causing the car to whirl and skidded round in vicious circles, making the road with tire tracks. The car uncontrollably crashed into the hedge at the side of the road, causing it to get stuck in the ditch. If it won't for wearing a belt, Yami would have been knocked unconscious, or worse…

I attempted to open the door but it seemed to be stuck, only opening a couple of inches. So Yami had too smash open the window to get out. He climbed through it and walked up to the road. He searched for the figure which caused him to crash but there wasn't a sign of the figure.

"Great, just my luck," he said to himself. He walked a little further into the road, checking for any coming vehicles. He took out his iPhone and scrolled down in the contacts section and called the contact names 'Home'. It ranged a few times before female voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, um.. I'm may be a little late coming home-"

"Oh for the love of… you promised!" She cut him off before he could tell her what happened.

"Look I had a little accident, some idiot jumped out of the road and I tried to avoid hitting him."

"Yugi's not gonna be happy with you!"

"Fergie, please, it's not my fault the stupid idiot tried killing himself…" The line cut off suddenly and Yami looked at his phone. The signal bars had disappeared when just moments ago they were full. Yami stared with a questioned looked, then started scanning the area for a phone box. Not too far from where he was, a brightly lit red telephone booth stood and Yami proceeded to approach it. Finding loose change in his jeans pockets, he opened the door and instently took the phone. He placed a couple of quid in the coin slot and dialled a number. It rang for a good 5 seconds then, "Hello, AA breakdown service, how may I help?" came a soft, kind female voice.

"Hi, I seemed to have crashed my car and its stick in a ditch, could I-"

_Beeeeeeeep_

"What the-" The phone line was completely dead, only to be replaced with a never ending beeping sound. Yami placed the phone in it's holder and stared at it crossly. Now how was he going to get back home? The sound of smashing glass caught his attention and he emerged from the booth. The figure that he had almost ran over was now seen smashing his car.

"Hey!" Yami sprinted to the figure, which snapped his head up at the sound of his voice and fled from the now smashed up car. Yami ran a little faster after the figure, then stopped at the smashed up car when the figure seemed to have disappeared into thin air, or rather the thick fog which had became even thicker than it was a few minutes ago.

Yami cursed under his breath, little white clouds emitting from his mouth. The air had also dropped in temperature, causing Yami to shiver a little. Something rustled in the bushes on the other side of the road. Yami turned to the shaking bush and went to investigate. He was slightly hoping the mysterious figure was behind the bushes so he could catch him. But before he could even see what it was, something hit him hard on the back of his head, causing him to black out into unconsciousness as he fell to the ground

* * *

><p>The dim, early morning sun pierced through the curtains to Fergie's bedroom, as she awoke from her slumber. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and pulled the covers back and swung her legs off the bed. She searched for a pair of slippers and pulled on a dressing gown. She made her way down the stairs, the sound of the TV coming into her field of hearing as she descended into the hall and appeared in the kitchen. She found Yugi cheerfully munching on his cereal while looking at the new deck of cards Yami had get him for his birthday. Fergie smiled at her little cousin before realising that Yami was still missing from the house. She felt irritated that he hadn't even bothered to turn up last night to see his brother spend his birthday happily. She went to pour her own bowl of cereal and sat next to Yugi at the kitchen table.<p>

"Morning," She said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Your mad at Yami at you," Yugi said, who obviously heard that annoyance in her voice.

"Well, he said he was gonna be here by 11 but I wake up to find his still hasn't returned," She stared into her bowl, frowning at it as she felt a little angry at her cousin for not being here. Yugi looked at her, feeling concerned for his older brother. He wondered whether he might have been hurt on his way home, or was lost for some reason as it was pretty foggy last night.

Both Yugi and Fergie watched the news. There was some report about a car that had crashed into the side of the road last night.

"_Police have found a smashed up vehicle at the side of the road as it had appeared to have crashed and became stuck. The police searched the car for any evidence of the cars owner but it had appeared to be empty. A bag was found which contained the ID of the person who would supposedly be driving the car. The police can confirm that the driver was 21 year old Yami Mutou…"_

The rest of the news report didn't seem to register in Fergie's mind as the mention of Yami's name caused her to widen her eyes in disbelief. Was he hurt? Where was he? Did he go out to find help? Fergie now felt worried and even a little scared for Yami's safety. The reporter continued on, stating that the police where searching for him as he wasn't found in or anywhere near the beaten car.

"On no," Yugi said quietly. He turned to Fergie for comfort.

"Stay here, I'm going to go and see what's going on," and with that, she sprinted up the stairs and rushed around to get ready before picking up her car keys and setting off to the scene of the car crash.

* * *

><p>Yami was slowly regaining consciousness, where he lay in a cold, rusting small room that had peculiar tangy smell to it. He twitched is eye lids open a fraction. The small room was very dim, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling, which glowed ever so dimly above. He made to sit upwards, then he notice a throbbing pain in the back of his skull and let a low moan escape his mouth. His vision was a little blurred but the scenery around him slowly became clearer. He looked around, rubbing his sour head. The room before really needed a make over. <em>Wait, where am I? <em>he thought, realising that he was in some strange place. He got up from the floor and continued to look around. A steal, rusted looking door was in front of him, so he made no hesitation to approach it and attempt to open it. He expected it to be locked or even hard to open, but it surprisingly open with ease and Yami stepped out of the cold room.

Before him were stairs. Rusting and old. Her cautiously went up them, hoping they wouldn't collapse under his weight. It shuck a little with each step and his footsteps seem to echo a little as he made his way up. The further he went up, the more of a breeze he could feel, he must be getting close to the exit. He approached it, shielding his eyes a little as the light seemed bright and almost blinding. He emerged into the open air and found himself in what looked like a street. It looked cold and grey. The pavements were cracked, old, torn posters flew around and hung onto the walls of shabby looking buildings. The air was cold, it looked like it was snowing, yet it didn't seem to be settling. It was foggy too, but not as thick as it had been last night. Yami walked forward, looking around and searching for any signs of life. The street was abandoned, not a soul in sight.

"Seriously, the hell am I?" He said aloud. He wondered further and came round a corner, leading to another street. This one just as vacant, old and battered as the last. Yami walked a little more down the street until he saw in the corner of his eye the figure from last night. Yami spotted it running in the opposite direction and went to follow it.

"Hey!" He shouted after it, but the figure ignored him and continued to run at full speed which made it difficult for Yami to follow. It turned a corner, disappearing from Yami's sights for a few moments before he himself turned the corner and sprinted onwards. The figure disappeared round another corner and Yami tried quickening his pace to catch up. The figure was only in his sights for a short time before it disappeared into a building. Yami slowed down to take the minute to look at the building. It was big, old and, like everything else, seen better days. Yami proceeded to the building. He walked over the threshold and entered a dark, ere looking room. A door was seen ahead, it was open slightly, so Yami assumed the figure had just gone through that door. He walked up to it, taking out his iPhone to use it as a torch as it was too dark to see. He pushed the door, which creaked open and stepped into the room before him.

The room was full of steam and rusty iron pipes. The walls looked worn and the whole room was filled with a brownish colour. It was also hot, which contrasted greatly with the outside temperature. He ventured onwards to explore the place and to find where the figure had got to. Something was moving up ahead, but it was too far to know what it was. Yami cautiously carried on to explore what was there. He didn't get far. The thing which was moving sluggishly looked like some blob of flesh. But as Yami looked closer, the blob of flesh looked more like some faceless, growling zombie. Yami backed off as it came closer, it's breathing was loud. Yami's heart started to pound against his chest as the zombie like creature staggered towards him. He slowly took a few steps backwards, then froze. Something slimy, smelling of rot and moaning had stopped Yami in his tracks from behind. He didn't have to turn his head to know it was another zombie creature. He was frozen in fear as the one in front surrounded him. He was trapped.

"This is just a dream, just a bad dream," he assured himself, but then all hope of possibly waken up from the supposed dream flew away when the one behind had grabbed both of his arms and he struggled to set free. The creature had a tight, sweaty grip on him, making him unable to escape. Yami gasped in horror as the other's face opened up a mouth. A mouth which looked like it had been ripped into place, with the last few strands of skin tissue connecting together.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna be killed by some ugly, hideous creature! It can't end like this, it can't! It has to be a dream! A horrible nightmare I'm gonna wake up from any second! This isn't real! This isn't real!_

A loud bang, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the room, causing it to vibrate. The creatures turned to the source, forgetting about their pray for a moment. There was a second bang. This one got the creatures curious enough to leave their pray this time and go after the noise. Yami stood there, panting hard. He still couldn't believe whether or not that was real. But non-the-less he turned back and headed straight for the exit, shaking a little.

He was welcomed to the open, cold air which felt relaxing and cooled him down a bit. He was still sweating from fear of what just happened.

"What the hell is this place?" He whispered, trying to ease is heavy breathing. "This has to be some kind of dream, this can't be real, I did not just escape death." He repeated that to himself, calming himself down, while he went on to find out where he was and why he was here. He knew now that he was definitely not **alone **in this strange place.


End file.
